Opposite
by Scioncchi
Summary: En un mundo de homosexuales, los heterosexuales son los inadaptados. Lo determinado "Heterofobia" poco a poco se combate, pero aún en pleno siglo 21, no está por completo erradicado. Y eso, Otabek lo sabe muy bien.
1. 0

La vela en forma de nueve era lo único que iluminaba a los presentes. Mismos quienes cantaban el _Feliz Cumpleaños_ al protagonista de dicha celebración.

Entre risas, empujones y griterío entraron todos, una vez la luz se extinguió. Había una torta que partir, y ellos qué comer.

Sólo él se quedó. Y ella le vio.

― ¿Qué te preocupa? ―Osó de preguntar.

Una mirada extraña le lanzó, inseguro. Pero aflojó. ―Debo decirle algo a Yura… Pero no sé cómo.

El cielo estrellado que lograba observarse desde aquel desolado patio les absorbió por unos instantes, llevándose con él el habla.

― _Sería tan genial sólo desaparecer como estrellas…_

La pelirroja le miró unos minutos, insistente.

Casi no fue su intención que, al querer verle el chico, sus labios se rozaran y de manera estrepitosa se separaran.

― ¡Yo… yo… lo lamento! ―Un enorme _miedo_ le invadió.

―No te preocupes. ―Importancia le restó. ―No le diré a nadie… _Los accidentes pasan._

Un joven avergonzado. La jovencita osada. Uno viendo al suelo, y la otra al cielo, sabiendo que aquel accidente no era nada correcto.

―Tus labios son suaves.

―No saques el tema de la nada…

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Aún con aquella oscuridad, sus ojos se hallaban fijos en los ajenos.

 _Antes de que siquiera pudiesen reclamar, la distancia se acortaba de manera voluntaria._


	2. 1

El frío cristal en el que reposaba parte de su frente, observando el paisaje, tan sólo alcanzaba a reflejar la superficialidad en la que había crecido.

 _Duro, fuerte, frío._

La calidez que su mirada podía llegar a transmitir pasaba desapercibida en aquella ventana, pero a él no le interesaba. Lo importante es que ya estaba allí.

El bus que había tomado desde su antigua ciudad, a la que se mudaría, la nada misma se había demorado. No sabía decir si era _porque el viaje fue de noche_ , o porque ya había _esperado tanto_ por eso, que otras horas _no le afectaban en nada._

A medida que las ruedas del vehículo rodaban se acercaba más y más a su destino, ansioso.

 _Lo deseaba_.

Que las nubes se fuesen espesando cada vez más tan sólo hacía el momento más ideal a su parecer. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, él no rehuía a la lluvia. _La lluvia era su amiga_.

Aún con mínimas gotas, o a cantaros. Disfrutaba de pasear bajo ella, siendo empapado, limpiado. Pero lo que más disfrutaba, lo que más rescataba, era la _suavidad_ con la que le trataba.

 _Sin duda le recordaba a ese suave_ _ **toque**_ _._ A ese _"accidente"_.

Y era accidente entre comillas porque él no creía en eso; todo pasaba por algún motivo, uno tenía que aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Como la mayoría, lo aceptó a la mala. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, ese momento en que su vida fue en picada gracias a que fue su padre quien ganó la custodia y tuvo que dejar todo lo que conocía por el trabajo de él, sometiéndose a un entorno _hostil_.

Inhaló con fuerza, a la vez que dejaba caer sus párpados y su entrecejo se marcaba. Cualquiera podría decir que estaba molesto, pero no era lo más grato de recordar.

Ese sólo suceso desencadenó miles después. Algunos los apreciaba, había otros a los que deseaba tan sólo borrar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y se cruzó _él_ por su mente.

Aquel inocente niño de no más de nueve años, tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

 _«¡Siempre serás mi favorito, Beka!»_

El día de la despedida. Cada vez que recordaba cómo el pequeño Yura corría con desesperación al lado del auto que su padre manejaba sin compasión, su corazón se encogía.

Hasta a su mejor amigo había dejado atrás.

― _¿Será capaz de reconocerme?_ ―Se preguntó, a la vez que relajaba su expresión, y una sonrisa nostálgica abordaba sus labios.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El cielo estrellado. _Aquella rebelde melena comparable con el fuego de los Dioses_. Su altanería y despreocupación.

Se le llegó a erizar la piel de tan sólo reconstruir un retrato en su mente.

La sonrisa que mostraba se ensanchó, y acomodándose en su puesto, la ansiedad que no dejaba ver a los demás, comenzó a carcomerle por dentro.

En su diestra presumía su carnet de identidad, corroborando su flamante mayoría de edad.

 _― o ―_

La campana hace nada había sonado anunciando que era hora de que los estudiantes saliesen a comer la segunda comida más importante del día; el almuerzo.

Y aunque no superasen los cinco minutos desde eso, tres jóvenes ya se encontraban en la azotea, con parte de su comida ya ingerida.

 _Se había saltado las clases_.

Por ello mismo, pudieron gozar desde los mejores asientos la mutación del clima, con las nubes haciéndose cada vez más y más grises. El fresco de la tarde no era algo que ayudase mucho, elevando la falda de ambas féminas, aunque a una le importase más que a la otra.

―Hombre, mira esas nubes. ―Habló la más alta de los tres, arreglando un mechón de su rebelde cabellera con su mano libre. La otra yacía entrelazada con la de la morena a su lado, misma que intentaba mantener su falda baja.

Cuando el viento dio algo de tregua, Sala abrió ambos ojos, y observó el panorama. Una pequeña _«o»_ formó con sus carnosos labios.

― ¡Oh, oh, mal augurio! ―Gritó casi como si fuese un reflejo.

Mila rio un tanto ante ese comentario, sonriéndole después. Por unos instantes Sala deseó no ser tan prejuiciosa con ciertas cosas.

El rubio carraspeó con la lengua ante esa escena, le causaba _nauseas_.

― ¿Se avecina una tormenta? ―Preguntó, observando hacia el horizonte. No se veía para nada como si fuese a mejorar el clima.

La pelirroja redirigió su mirada a Yuri, tan sólo para seguir el lugar a donde él divisaba la dura realidad.

Lanzó un suspiró, relajando los hombros.

―Y encima al inicio del segundo semestre…

Tendrían que buscar otro lado para holgazanear.

 _― o ―_

Las maletas que contenían todas las pertenencias del joven, recibían de a poco el impacto de diminutas y escasas gotas. Gotas finas que pasaron a ser gruesas en cuestión de segundos.

A su paso, frente a la puerta de la que sería su casa ahora, la lluvia le seguía y entonces siguió avanzando, dándole lo mejor de sí en ese emocional reencuentro.

El tan sólo se quedó ahí. Las maletas eran impermeables, y él podría secarse. Lo esencial era limpiarse y empezar todo otra vez, _de la forma correcta_.

―Nada ha cambiado, ¿Eh…? ―Se preguntó, sintiendo la calidez que aquel fenómeno natural le provocaba.

De un momento a otro, un hombre desde adentro se asomó, percatándose de la presencia del joven.

La puerta principal se abrió abruptamente.

― ¡Bienvenido, Otabek!


	3. 2

―Papá, ya te dije que estoy bien.

Rodó los ojos el joven, tras decir por enésima vez esa frase desde que había vuelto a ver a su padre tras esos largos años viviendo con el otro, lejos de él.

― ¡Cómo vas a estar bien, mira lo empapado que estás, pásame tu chaqueta, vamos, que te vas a resfriar! ―Replicaba efusivamente el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo de tan sólo pensar en las posibilidades.

― ¡Es de cuero! ―Explicó Otabek, sin poder resistir el elevar la voz. Ante la mirada estática de su padre, suspiró, y le tomó las manos entre las suyas, buscando tranquilizarlo. ―Estoy bien, ¿Vale? A lo más tengo el cabello mojado.

Un par de segundos ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos, hasta que el mayor saltó en su puesto, percatándose de algo.

― ¡Otabek, por Dios, tus manos están congeladas!

Ahí iban con el cuento otra vez.

¿Era por eso que no era él quien se había ganado su custodia? ¿Porque era un paranoico?

No pudo evitar negar el joven, reprochando la actitud de su padre. Parecía pajarraco, en serio. Caminando de acá para allá con sus cosas, buscando cómo poder abrigarlo, y si era posible, dejarlo envuelto en un enorme cúmulo de ropa.

Pero no, eso él no lo permitiría.

Buscó rápidamente en la sala, algo que lo hiciese salir, algún lugar donde escaparse mientras el pelinegro mayor seguía su intensa búsqueda.

Su mirada recayó en lo que parecía ser un mapa con indicaciones. A duras penas alcanzaba a leer _instituto_ en él. Esa palabra generalmente le causaba escalofríos y hasta recelo, pero en ese mismo momento, parecía ser la salida perfecta.

Otabek no dudó en tomar la hoja, y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, emprendió camino, sin siquiera esperar a que su padre llegase nuevamente a la sala.

―Voy a salir. ―Fue lo único que anunció.

Estando su maleta dentro, y sus demás cosas, ¿De qué debía preocuparse?

Al escuchar pasos apresurados dirigirse a la entrada lo recordó.

― ¡Abrígate! ―Exclamó su padre, con mil prendas recargadas sobre sus brazos. Su hijo le observó dudoso, frunciendo el entrecejo. ―Por favor…

Ahí estaba, aquella mirada que rogaba, le hiciese caso.

Otabek rascó levemente su nuca con su diestra, y luego de meditarlo unos instantes, suspiró. Sabía que accedería. Aunque tampoco tanto. Tan sólo se le acercó para tomar un par de guantes, elevando ambas manos después de eso.

―Sólo me llevaré estos. ―Anunció, a lo que su padre asintió, dejándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

―Te cuidas, ¿Vale? ―Pidió, con una leve sonrisa adornando sus mejillas.

―Vale, vale. ―Aceptó el joven, ya comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde recordaba, el mapa apuntaba.

Su padre desde la entrada le veía. La lluvia menguaba, y no eran más que delgadas, además de escasas, las gotas que caían. Soltó un suave suspiro, feliz de tener a su hijo de vuelta. Aquello resonó en su mente. De vuelta… _De vuelta…_

― ¡Espera! ―Exclamó el mayor, acentuándose por el barandal que separaba a la casa del jardín. ― ¿¡A dónde dices que ibas!? ―Preguntó, sin preocuparse de si a los vecinos les molestaba eso o no.

Otabek paró en seco, girando levemente para poder ver a su padre. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

―A ver el instituto. ―Respondió. ― _O al menos eso creo…_ ―Pasaron esas palabras por su mente.

Fue entonces que su padre rio de manera sonora, negando notoriamente divertido.

― ¡El instituto queda para el otro lado!


	4. 3

_Aclaración:_ _ **Opposite**_ _NO mantiene relación alguna con_ _ **Etisoppo**_ _, y viceversa._

Fue toda una odisea seguirle el hilo a ese mapa que había encontrado, en serio.

No podía seguir por avenidas grandes sin tener que doblar más de tres veces, no. Aquello le hacía ir por pasajes, cruzando, y así. Menos mal que no había esperado hasta el día siguiente, a ver dónde estaba el jodido instituto.

Sólo logró calmarse un poco cuando tuvo que pasar por un barrio comercial, porque había rehuido a la ayuda que su padre le había ofrecido.

Pudo, entonces, disfrutar de la vista y de las variadas tiendas que allí se hallaban. Desde almacenes atendidos por cálidas familias, hasta librerías o tiendas más específicas. Los puestos de comida no podían faltar, sin duda, ese lugar ganaba demasiado dinero estando cerca de un instituto donde, había que aceptarlo, los jóvenes salían con un hambre…

Casi de las últimas tiendas que divisó, por el lado de la acera en la que iba, fue una tienda de convivencia. Un mini supermercado, de marca reconocida en el lugar.

Divisó entonces a un trío de jóvenes, entrando sólo dos a la tienda, y quedándose una de las mujeres afuera. El aire de in momento a otro le faltó, apreciando la cabellera rojiza y rebelde que la jovencita poseía.

Casi por arte de magia, los cables dentro de su cabeza se conectaron, y sus piernas se movieron.

 _No esperaba encontrársela tan pronto_.

Iba con los labios levemente entreabiertos, y sin algo fijo que decir. Tan sólo iba, tal como era, con sólo su mente acompañándole. Anonadado, y sin habla.

Natural fue capturar la atención de la joven, al quedar parado frente a ella. Otabek pudo notar la diferencia de estaturas que, a pesar de que ya no fuesen niños, prevalecía. _En serio_ seguía siendo alta.

Sus azules ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, con cierta incomodidad ante la proximidad ajena y el nulo hablar, aunque tampoco le nacía a ella el comenzar alguna conversación, así que…

―Ha pasado tiempo. ―De un momento a otro, el joven habló.

Mila dio un pequeño salto sobre su puesto, sorprendida ante eso. ― ¿Eh? ―No podía ocultar su desconcierto ante esas palabras.

―Tal parece que sigues siendo más alta que yo. ―Fue lo único que atinó a decir, posando su diestra en su nuca, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

No quería desanimarlo ni nada, en serio, pero eso… ― ¿Me hablas a mí? ―No tuvo mucho tacto al preguntar algo de esa índole. Debía de aceptar que no era una persona que pensase mucho las cosas, _si las sentía_.

Pero el silencio ajeno fue una respuesta muy clara.

Sin realmente quererlo, los ojos de Otabek se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, expresando sorpresa. Luego, se despegaron del suelo, fijándose con un toque de pánico en los azules ajenos.

Finalmente, el codo que antes mantenía en alto, bajó, demostrando sin mayores rodeos su ánimo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, soltando un leve suspiro ante eso.

―Claro. ―Musitó entre dientes. ―Es normal. ―Intentaba a sí mismo convencerse de ello, mientras Mila permanecía expectante. ―Después de todo, _sólo soy una estrella fugaz…_

Un interruptor pareció encenderse dentro de la joven, quien abrió con exageración sus ojos, formando una «o» con sus rosados y finos labios.

 _Aquel escenario de estrellas se vislumbró en su mente como si hace tan sólo un par de segundos hubiese ocurrido._

― ¡Tú eres…!

El sonido de las puertas automáticas abriéndose interrumpió la frase de Mila, mas, propició a que otra se escuchara.

― ¿Ese es…? ―El recién salido Yuri, en compañía de Sala, se percató de inmediato de la presencia del joven pelinegro en la escena. No tuvo ninguna duda apenas Otabek fijó su mirada en la verde que poseía. ― ¡Beka! ―No pudo evitar sonreír Yuri, yendo a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas al que antes era su mejor amigo.

A duras penas el mayor había alcanzado a reaccionar para cuando el rubio se le había abalanzado.

Y Sala no entendía nada. Nunca en su vida había visto a Yuri comportarse de esa forma, así que, con poco disimulo, caminó hasta donde su _pareja_ , cargando en su diestra la bolsa con chucherías, y, por ende, entrelazando su siniestra con la mano ajena, en un _dulce_ agarre.

―Mila… ―Susurró, cerca de la oreja impropia. ― ¿Quién es él…? ―Si era tan querido por Yuri, pues era digno de hacer conocido su nombre.

Aunque aquella pregunta no pasó desapercibida para el menor de todos, quien ahora mismo se aprovechaba de su posición, frotando su mejilla con la ajena.

― ¡Mi mejor amigo! ―Anunció el rubio, como si los años separados por kilómetros no hubiesen existido. La sonrisa que mostraba era la más pura, y contagiosa. Al menos para Sala, y en cierta medida para Otabek, pero…

La pelirroja pasó saliva, desviando su mirada al suelo.

―Es el favorito de Yuri…


	5. 4

Miles de ojos, de todos colores, le miraban expectantes. Muchos rostros nuevos aparecieron entonces, pudiendo enlazar uno que otro con el vago recuerdo que tenía de niños que conocía en su infancia, pero, realmente, con ninguno habló.

Entre que no le daba el tiempo, y que tenía que caminar rápido, pues simplemente siguió su camino, hasta la que sería su nueva clase.

Observó a todos llegar, captando su atención una morena. Si no mal recordaba, era la misma que el día anterior… _acompañaba_ a Mila. De momento decidió restarle importancia, y únicamente entró al aula cuando el profesor llegó, haciéndole pasar.

Previamente le había informado sobre él.

Los murmullos no faltaron una vez estuvieron todos sentados, con únicamente Otabek frente a todos, y a su lado el profesor a cargo de la hora.

―Bien, chicos, silencio por favor. ―Pidió, antes de siquiera atreverse a presentar al _chico nuevo_. Aunque su pedido no fue escuchado, pues los susurros seguían de aquí para allá. ― ¡Silencio! ―Gritó entonces, a lo que todos se quedaron pegados a la silla, observándole. Entendía que los traslados a mitad de año escolar eran sumamente _raros_ , pero yendo en último grado… Se esperaba algo más de madurez. ―Como decía. ― _O pretendía decir_. Aclaró su garganta― Hoy se nos integra un nuevo estudiante a la clase. ―Dedicó una mirada al joven a un lado suyo, ofreciéndole una queda sonrisa. ―Preséntate, muchacho.

Simplemente lo dejó a su suerte, fue a sentarse a la silla destinada a los profesores, y le permitió ser el foco de atención de sus compañeros. A decir verdad, eso estaba previsto únicamente en los peores escenarios.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Pasó su diestra por su cabello, y terminó posándola en el costado de su cuello, decidiéndose finalmente por una presentación simple.

―Soy Otabek Altin. ―Comenzó por su nombre, observando de pasada la reacción de sus compañeros. Por alguna extraña razón captaba cierta emoción, expectación ante lo que tenía para ofrecer. _En especial de parte de los hombres._ ―Tengo 18 años y me mudé de vuelta acá ayer.

― ¿Ayer? ―Se vio interrumpido por el profesor. No pudo evitar fruncir un tanto el entrecejo, ahondar era lo menos que quería hacer, y ahí iba el genio que tenía por profesor. ¿Qué? ¿Le pagaban por meterse en otros asuntos?

―Sí, llegué a casa de mi padre. ―Se limitó a contestar, queriendo irse a sentar.

― ¿Y hace cuánto fue que te fuiste? ―Preguntó notoriamente interesado el adulto.

―. . . Hace ocho años. ―Hizo algo de memoria, tratando de recordar exactamente cuándo había sucedido _aquello_. Sinceramente le servía para muchas cosas.

―Oh, ¿Y por qué volviste?

Había sido suficiente. El joven le dedicó una molesta mirada de frente, y dejó caer su diestra a su costado, elevando una ceja. ― ¿Usted no tiene una clase que hacer?

Silencio absoluto. Perfecto debut. La mayoría de la clase se aguantó una carcajada, mientras que unos pocos se mostraban completamente sorprendidos por tal comportamiento. Aunque, sólo hacía falta ver cómo vestía para poder esperar algo de esa _índole_.

El profesor se elevó de su silla, y entonces le palmeó la espalda, asintiendo. ―Cierto, cierto. ―Intentó tomárselo con gracia, mostrando una sonrisa. ―Ve a sentarte Otabek, a… ―Intentó ubicar un puesto vacío.

Fue entonces interrumpido en su búsqueda por la energética morena, poseedora de una cautivadora mirada violeta, quien con emoción agitaba su mano de un lado otro.

― ¡A mi lado hay un asiento vacío! ―Anunció, captando la atención de todos, por tan _extraña_ propuesta.

―Señorita Sala. ―Nombró el profesor, cayendo en cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. ―Estupendo, encárguese de ponerlo al día con los demás profesores, ¿Vale?

― ¡Está bien~!

No hizo falta más. Otabek tuvo que dirigirse a su asignado puesto. Caminaba con pesadez, sin realmente querer estar cerca de esa joven. Se veía que contrastaba _demasiado_ con él. Además, los comentarios que escuchó en su avanzar no fueron para nada agradables.

 _«_ _ **Wow**_ _, ¿Es de_ _ **esas**_ _?»_

 _«No, no, se supone que_ _ **está con Mila**_ _, ¿No?»_

 _«Como sea, el nuevo está bueno ~»_

 _«¿No te parece el prototipo de_ _ **chico malo**_ _?»_

 _«¡De seguro haría buena pareja con…!»_

No quiso seguir escuchando tan _estúpidas_ conversaciones. _Esos tipos ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular lo poco tolerantes que eran…_

Y luego estaba ella. La alegre joven frente a él, que ahora sería su compañera de banco. Sin duda no lograba entender del todo por qué había ofrecido aquel puesto tan repentinamente, y con tanto ánimo. Aunque sólo hizo falta que pasaran un par de minutos para que se diera cuenta de _la verdadera razón_.

―Hey, _Beka_. ―Le llamó por el sobrenombre que su amigo de la infancia le había dado. Sin poder controlarlo, hizo que un pequeño resentimiento se generara en el interior de Otabek. ―Entonces, ¿Conoces a Yuri y Mila desde hace mucho? ―Preguntó Sala, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos.

La clase en la que estaban realmente no le interesaba mucho. Historia ciertamente le interesa aprender, _pero no de la que el profesor estaba enseñando_.

―… Desde que tengo memoria, que los conozco. ―Respondió Otabek, a la vez que escribía lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón. Todo, eso sí, con su propia forma de explicarlo y, por ende, aprendérselo.

―Wow ~ Deben haber sido tiempos muy divertidos, ¿No es así? ―Sonrió la joven, tan sólo imaginándose lo tierno que ese trío sería de infantes. ―Oh, oh, ¿Quién es mayor de los tres?

Casi se rio ante tan estúpida pregunta. ¿No era obvio? ―Yo.

―Waaa ~ ―Aun así, Sala parecía encantada con la respuesta. Corta y a fin, pero respuesta. ―Realmente tienes un aire que da miedo. ―Rio por lo bajo, sin reales intenciones de molestar al joven. ―Pero eres agradable, justo como me dijeron. ―Aunque sí lo dejó atónito.

― ¿Te dijeron…? ―Cuestionó ahora él, mirando por primera vez el rostro de la joven en lo que llevaban de conversación.

Sala se sobresaltó un poco, queriendo explicarse. ― ¡Ya sabes, Mila, Yuri…! Ayer terminaron hablándome de ti… ―Susurró, sin saber si estaba bien que aquello hubiese ocurrido.

No tenía cómo saber del pequeño goce que sintió Otabek, muy en su interior, al saber que ellos _sí_ compartían recuerdos de su infancia. En especial viniendo de…

― ¿Dónde están?

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenida a Sala. ― ¿Disculpa?

Entonces Otabek se percató de su hablar precipitado, cayendo levemente en el nerviosismo. Apenas y se notó. ―Quise decir, ¿En qué clase van? Mila, Yuri…

― ¡Ah! Ellos. ―Elevó un poco su voz, siendo reprendida por el profesor. Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Otabek, callando sólo por unos segundos, y luego volviendo a la conversación. ―Mila va a la clase de al lado, y Yuri en el piso de abajo… ―Estiró sus labios, en un acto notorio de intentar recordar exactamente _qué_ clase. ―2-C, creo.

Si ellos iban en 3-A, la clase de al lado debía ser…

― _3-B…_ ―Pensó Otabek, cerrándose en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos. Si no hubiese habido un vacante en ese curso, él podría haber estado con _ella…_

Una picada en su mejilla le distrajo de todos los posibles escenarios que, con el poder de su imaginación, se hallaba recreando en su mente.

― ¿Huh? ―Mostró el entrecejo fruncido, aterrando un poco a Sala, quien retrajo de inmediato su mano, alzando ambas en señal de _«Yo no hice nada»._

―Ah ~ Perdón, perdón ~ ―Se disculpó de manera inmediata, percatándose Otabek de la cara que se gastaba. De inmediato cambió el semblante, sin realmente querer incomodar a la morena. ―Es que, quería preguntarte algo…

― ¿Preguntarme algo? ― ¿Y ahora se venía a preocupar por avisarle que le preguntaría cosas? No pudo evitar divertirse al pensar lo extraña que era.

―Sí… ―Bajó la cabeza. Esa pregunta se hacía notar, venía con _otros_ aires… ―Pero no te vayas a molestar, eh.

Otabek asintió levemente, elevando una ceja. ¿Existía una pregunta que pudiese hacer molestar a alguien…? Entró en pánico. ¿Acaso se trataba de su orienta-

― ¿Te gusta Yuri?


End file.
